The New Era for the YuGiOh Friends
by Lady-Slytherin-Snape
Summary: Yami meet the only one to best him at Duel Monsters at Duelist Kingdom and whats this its Pegasus's very own oldest daughter and whats that she wereing on her forehead couples are yz,yj,mm,mm,js,rb
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: no I do not own yu-gi-oh but I do own Jessica and Michelle Please no flames first fanfic so bear with me thank you Queen Zeaphora Yami  
  
The New Era for the Yu-Gi-Oh Friends  
  
Many believe that only that 7 items exists well there wrong, there are many items out there some just haven't been found by their right owners. This is a story about a young girl who found one and discovered her new destiny.  
  
Well many people think I'm strange for being 17 yrs of age, as I like to search tombs of the dead as well as play a game of Duel Monsters now and then when I'm in the mood. Well hey nobody ever challenges me anymore for I'm the first female champion of Duel Monsters around well except my sister that is. Oh, ya my names Jessica and my sister is Michelle and our father is Maximillin Pegasus ya that's right the creator of Duel Monster himself thou were nothing like our father. Who's our mother you ask why Cecilia of curse but she die right after giving birth to our brother Ryou yes that Ryou strange huh how could Ryou be related to us. Well when he was a baby he went to live with his grandfather in England while we stayed with father. Many people didn't know Pegasus had children because he just didn't really want people to know so me and Michelle mostly entertained our selves that was up until our father took us to Egypt and that's when everything changed.  
  
On that day when our father left the hotel room Michelle and me decided to explore a little. So we did as we left the hotel room we wonder the streets until we were lost and we did know hoe to get back to our hotel and we couldn't ask anyone for the streets were suddenly deserted. So as we turn around to go back the way we came we suddenly realized that there was a suspects looking door to our left and as we went towards it we got this feeling of being pulled in that direction so we went that way. Inside the door we found as sorts of items such as old pottery and ancient Egyptian tablet and things like that at the back of the room I noticed a beautiful box with the eye of Ra on it and as I touched the smooth gold clamp it opened and in side were to beautiful pieces of jewelry one was a crown it was gold and had the eye in the middle of it with a amethyst red stone for the middle of the eye. There was also a beautiful crafted golden ankh with a simple little rope in it so you could were it around your neck. I took the crown as Michelle took the Key as it is now known as. And as we put these items on something strange happened we felt stranger more alive and we felt that we had to do something important to do. As we left the store we found ourselves back at our hotel. And as we pondered their items we knew what we must do we must find the others who had items as well for we could feel danger coming our way. Jessica: hi their review please and be kind or you'll upset my Yami Zeaphora. 


	2. A new transfer student in Domino High

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters though I wish I did but I do own Jessica Michelle and Zeaphora and mikaru  
  
"Yami talking to yugi" ^Bakura to Ryou^ : Ryou to bakura: /marik to malik/ \Malik to marik\ [Jessica to Zeaphora] {Zeaphora to Jessica} -Michelle to mikaru- |Mikaru to Michelle|  
A new transfer student's at domino high  
  
As we got home me and Michelle started search for people who had found rare Egyptian artifacts and we came across Solomon mouto and Ryou bakura. Solomon was from Japan while Ryou bakura from England. Who had recently transferred to Japan. After we found this information we decided that's the best way to start our search we were going to enroll ourselves in to domino high school.  
  
Yogi's pov The day started out normal enough if you don't count yami trying to send bakura to the shadow realm again. But we eventually all mad it to school intact. And everything was partially normal up until homeroom that is when two new transfer students walked in to the class. The first was really pretty she had long white hair like Ryou and she was really tanned like bakura-kun She wore the boys uniform she looked really nice. She was seated behind marik who all this time was speech less he was a total loss for words in other words he though her hot and as she sat down she winked at him now that was weird. Well as I turn around I first see a vision of beauty and I lose my breath she was maybe a little taller than me but she had long black hair that reached her waste she was as tanned like yami and she even had yami read highlight in her hair. She was told to sit behind me. As she walked to her seat she smiled and winked at me and I blush and look down at my feet. She giggles as well as her sister and then I suddenly remember there names the first one was Michelle and she was a year younger than her sister who's name was Jessica there last name was Pegasus.  
  
Marik's pov Things went pretty well normal that morning me picking on some kid yami and bakura arguing etc. that was until I saw the stunning beauty that walks into the door she was a vision of lovely ness she had hair white as snow even whiter that bakura hikaris and she was very beautifully tanned she also wore the men's school uniform but man she looked hot in it. I soon realize she was heading my way and I was going to say hi but I couldn't find the words. But wait what's this she winks at me and im dumbfounded. Them I hear her giggle along with her sister. My god her voice was just sent from heaven to grace our earthly ears.  
  
Well that's all for now Don't forget to review Thanks jessica 


End file.
